


Second Thoughts

by Yamiga



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiga/pseuds/Yamiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demons are incapable of feeling love for their masters, it is just obligation and a contract to adhere and usually thoughts are the same the other way around. However, there is something about Alois, that always makes Claude think twice about that rule.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Thoughts

**Summary: Demons are incapable of feeling love for their masters, it is just obligation. Claude is very well aware of this, yet, it is something about Alois that makes him think twice.**

**Author's Note: I'm not to into Black Butler, not totally a fangirl, but I love the Clois (ClaudexAlois makes Clois...Tee Hee) Since I have yet to finish the season, this is just a oneshot and may be pretty short, it's just Claude's thought process.**

* * *

Claude, upon working for the young head of the Trancy household, held disdain for the boy. Not only was he rude and vulgar, but at the most unnecessary times he tended to abuse his power both verbally and physically. While young Alois had no parental guidance in his youth, it gave him no excuse to act the way he did. Perhaps a harsh beating, would do that boy well , though Claude knew that would never happen.

Hannah feared Alois far too much to protest, and Claude himself...just put up with him. Years of living with such an outlandish organism had given both demons an immunity to things that the average human would find...well...strange. Dancing, singing, playing dress up, these things were common in young girls, not something one would expect from a boy, Alois' age. But as usual, Claude went with it.

It was never hard for Claude to keep a straight face when so eagerly he wanted to yell or scream at Alois. It was only obligation that would grant him his prize in the end, a soul which he was desperate to have since the beginning. He had told himself that to keep this facade up for just a while longer would grant him his prize and now, as insane as it seemed...he wasn't so sure about that.

He didn't know what to feel about Alois other than to agree with the fact that he was, well..troubled. It was arguable, his personality and actions, but one could agree that he had a rather tragic childhood and while his sins weren't excusable, Claude observed that Alois did acknowledge them. He felt guilt within him, even if in the deepest pits of his soul.

It was obvious that even if Alois didn't show it, he wanted to talk to someone about life...about how he felt, but he couldn't, he didn't know how. This was when that happy, energetic side would kick in, as if to attempt to drown out all the pain he was feeling, all the agony within him. When he felt completely alone, lost, , completely hurt...he would inflict pain on others, Hannah more than often.

Claude imagined how different things would be, if Alois knew how to execute his feelings better...if he knew how to sit down and talk. For that, Claude pitied Alois. He didn't get the luxury of knowing how to act, how to express his emotions the right way. It was arguable that Claude could have helped him, but from the very beginning, he was only in it for the reward at the very end-Alois' soul, and not for the true benefit of his master.

Now, Claude stared at his dying master, as he tasted the blood of Sebastian's master.

To say Ciel's blood was good..was an understatement. It was...delicious...mesmerizing...every bit of heaven Claude longed for all in one drop.

He had heard the cry from his master... Alois was his name, the boy the whom he had contracted with, the boy whom upon first meeting, he had felt great disdain for, more than hatred. Now it seemed that things had changed, as Claude stared at him with venom in his, beckoning the boy to lose consciousness.

Was the obligation still there, if Claude allowed Alois to die (though he was not dead just yet)? As he stood there, in ecstasy, taking in the taste of Ciel's pure blood, a feeling of empathy began to slowly creep through him.

Before all of this, he never had time to truly meditate on how he felt about Alois, and what he felt for him. Now that it was clear to him, that there was no longer an obligation...there was something more there.

Alois was annoying, vulgar, vile, rude and abusive. All the things that would turn one away.

But he also came from nothing, he faced tragedy, and it took him courage to reach to his lengths and for that, Claude was proud of his master. Despite the negativities that Alois carried about him, Claude for the most part was happy to say that Alois was his master. Many would say awful things about Alois, insult him, etc., but they didn't know the struggle the boy went through, the reason he was the way he was the hardships he had to face through life.

Obligation, was an understatement as he held Alois' head in his own hands, kneeling down and staring into those giant, innocent blue orbs. To say that he felt disdain for Alois was a lie, but there was still a contract to adhere to, an end of the bargain to stay true to.

They knelt there, under the tree gazing into each others eyes. Alois holding love, Claude holding something else.

It was a pity that Claude was only supposed to be in this contract for Alois' soul, and now as his meal was in his grasp, it was all but certain. But Claude, liked to second guess himself as he looked at Alois as not only a master, but a friend and someone whom he grown attached to.

"What a thing..." He breathe quietly, after Alois had wholeheartedly confessed his emotions. "To say to a butler."

He wanted to bite that face off, to take his soul for his own, but like he imagined a few hours before, he decided against it.

Demons weren't supposed to feel love for their masters, and that much was perhaps true, but that applied only if a master kept true to that saying as well-Alois didn't.

They both expected it to be Alois' last day on Earth as Claude slowly leaned in.

He tasted the lips of the soul he was supposed to devour, feeling every bit of obligation escape him.

To say it was an obligation was an obvious understatement, but to replace that word with love...Claude could perhaps agree with, as he still kissed the lips of the silly and or troubled boy whom he had grown to love.

And not to Claude's surprise, Alois tasted much better than Ciel's blood.

Funny how things worked out.

Obligation or not, there was also room for love, Claude just had to put up with Alois for a few years to understand that.

* * *

**First Black Butler fic! I wonder if it'll be my last...anyway, I hope you guys like it! I just hated that Alois confessed his love to Claude and well Claude was all goo goo gaga over Ciel. Oh my gosh, I hate Ciel, just give me a second with him that kid needs a spankin! He's too prideful, annoying...ugh! Ugh! UGh! Anyway, hope you liked the story! Clois forever! (Claude plus Alois = Clois...)**


End file.
